


no backstage passes

by orphan_account



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "byulyi," yongsun calls out, soft, needy, straining against her bonds. she's trembling, eyes wide and needy, byulyi thinks it's adorable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title is from robbie williams' 'rock dj'. 
> 
> (inspired by byulyi's outfit at a decalcomanie stage.)

"byulyi," yongsun calls out, soft, needy, trembling against her bonds. she's shivering, eyes wide and needy, byulyi thinks it's adorable.

 

yongsun's wrists are struggling against the tie from byulyi's stage outfit, but byulyi knows she loves it. after all, she was the one who had asked byulyi to restrain her, to do as she pleased with her. yongsun has always wanted control to be stripped from her hands, to be taken rough, fast, hard.

 

yongsun whines softly when byulyi continues staring at her. byulyi's eyes are dark with lust - she's on her knees, in between yongsun's spread legs - as she watches yongsun writhe and whine. her tongue darts out to wet her lips, and yongsun keens.

 

she doesn't speak. she likes it this way, going fast enough to keep yongsun barely satisfied but slow enough to make her beg.

 

" _byulyi_ ," yongsun tries again, voice on the verge of a moan. "please."  


she looks so good like this - throat marked, bruises bleeding on her pale skin, wrists secured to headboard, thighs spread wide open for byulyi. byulyi hungers, wants to reach out and touch yongsun, give her everything she wants and more.

 

"you look so good like this," byulyi murmurs, reaching out to trace patterns on yongsun's thigh. she leans forward, fingers slipping in between yongsun's legs. she's so warm like this, pressing against yongsun, and it drives yongsun up the wall.

 

yongsun whimpers when byulyi's hand nudges her thighs further apart. her other hand reaches out, steadies yongsun's thigh as she plays with yongsun's heat. her fingers run between yongsun's thighs, stroking her clit before she enters her.

 

yongsun's mind goes white as byulyi fingers her slowly, lip pulled between her teeth. byulyi's leaning over yongsun, lowers her head to bite at yongsun's neck as she settles between yongsun's legs again. there's tongue, lips and teeth at her neck, byulyi's bruising and claiming her- it's too much, yongsun bucks, feeling the strain in the tie, the roughness which byulyi takes her with.

 

byulyi stops moving her fingers, pulling out of yongsun fluidly. her hands grip at yongsun's shoulders as she continues sucking at yongsun's neck, moving down to her collarbones, going down down down. she's selfish, refusing to touch anywhere yongsun needs her, simply marking her as her own.

 

yongsun jerks upwards, desperate, wanting, and byulyi notices. she stops, teeth grazing yongsun's collarbone. makes eye contact with yongsun. what she says next is so quiet that yongsun almost misses it, thinks that she misheard byulyi, but then byulyi says it again, with certainty, hand slipping back down between yongsun's legs teasingly to encourage her.

 

"i want you to beg for it."

 

byulyi's eyes go dark when yongsun whimpers again. she wants her to make the sound again.

 

"byulyi--" yongsun's voice cuts off when byulyi moves down her body, kissing, leaving a trail of bruises, brilliant purples and blues that yongsun will carry on her like jewelry. they have the day off tomorrow, the one after it too, no one will ask questions. hyejin and wheein will just laugh and give knowing looks, the managers don't really care, they can do whatever they want as long as they evade public scrutiny. they can and will have their fun while they can. " _please_ , byulyi, i need you."

 

yongsun's palms itch with need. she wants so, so bad to lunge forward, kiss byulyi, hold her and press up against her, to get rid of the tie and just let herself be taken that way. but she was the one who had propositioned byulyi, asked her to tie her up- and really, she likes it.

 

"hm?" byulyi's staring at her from right above her core, a smirk playing on her lips. she loves watching yongsun beg for it. yongsun can feel slick dripping down her legs, she's so wet it hurts. her wrists ache from the strain of the tie - she wants to grab byulyi's head and push it down, finally get her release.

 

"please," yongsun pleads, "please finish me off this time. it's been hours-"  
  
"it's been an hour," byulyi purrs, "and i know you can take more. be patient."

 

"i can't," yongsun sobs, "please byulyi _please_. i need you to fuck me."

 

the whole patience shtick that byulyi has going on can wait.

 

when byulyi sinks into her - again, _finally_ \- tongue and fingers working pants and groans out of her, yongsun's mind goes white. byulyi's tongue is deep inside her, lapping at all she has to offer, fingers going in _so_ deep, yongsun's going to scream. she thinks she might be crying, it feels so good.

 

"i want you to look at me," rasps byulyi, pulling her tongue out, fingers still working deep inside yongsun. "keep your eyes open. can you do that for me?"

 

yongsun's terrified that byulyi will stop if she doesn't reply, so she nods frantically, moans tumbling from her bruised lips when byulyi smiles and moves back up her body. a third finger enters yongsun, byulyi's mouth beginning to kiss her neck again. byulyi's making small satisfied noises of her own - yongsun wants to hear more of those, wants byulyi to keep going, to not stop until she comes, over and over and over. her thumb swipes against yongsun's clit, stroking against it, yongsun's hips cant upwards to take it. her hair falls in her face, byulyi has to sweep it out of her eyes for her.

 

"ah--ah, _byul_ -" yongsun's sobbing byulyi's name, hips grinding against byulyi's hand.

 

"you're so good for me," byulyi praises, soft and dark against her throat. "you're so _wet_ and tight and i love it, i love you, _everything_ about you-" the words pull a cry of byulyi's name from yongsun's lips, her wrists hurt so bad she doesn't know if she's crying because of that or the fact that byulyi's against her, safe and strong and fucking her, fucking her into the mattress, claiming her-  
  
"do you like this, unni?" byulyi whispers, and yongsun almost misses the territorial look that flits through byulyi's eyes. "do you like being fucked like this? like you belong to me, like you're mine? answer me."

 

"yes," yongsun sobs, "yes i do." because she does. she's byulyi's and nothing will ever change that--

 

the fingers of byulyi's other hand tilt yongsun's head down to look at her, a command. "come for me."

 

her fingers continue working yongsun through her orgasm, and it's only when yongsun whines, quiet and satisfied that she stops, pulling out and sucking her fingers clean. yongsun lunges at her, held back by her tie, fully intent on kissing her hard. byulyi looks so good like this, eyes soft, hair framing her face, lower lip drawn tightly between her teeth, yongsun wants her.

 

byulyi's eyes go even softer. "hold still," it's less of a command, more like a request, a far cry from the girl who had teased yongsun for an hour before properly fucking her.

 

byulyi's fingers brush against yongsun's wrists as she undos the knots, taking yongsun's hands in hers and rubbing them soothingly before she lowers them.

 

she comes to yongsun before yongsun can grab her, kissing her hard enough that yongsun feels arousal begin to curl in her stomach again.

 

"was i good?" yongsun murmurs as byulyi pulls away, uses her thumb to get yongsun's hair out of the way. she's halfway on the way to sleep, and byulyi smiles in response, nudging her to move as she settles down beside her.

 

byulyi tugs the blanket over both of them, arms locking around yongsun securely, "the best."


End file.
